


Calendars

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Stiles keeps a countdown to all the full moons and the super moons. It never hurts to be prepared.
Kudos: 4





	Calendars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019, 12 Days of Christmas Challenge

Stiles has two calendars. Well. Technically he has four calendars. Two paper calendars, one one his computer and one on his phone. Someone told him once that having calendars helped with getting things done if you had ADHD and like every other damn thing in his life he'd plowed in to the extreme. 

Still, he was counting it as a complete success that he managed to  _ use _ all four of them. Mostly.

One of those calendars stayed hidden away, for his eyes only, and that one was meticulously researched. His dad would think he was bonkers and Scott would get angry. That calendar had all the details of the full moons for the year. Including any super moons. Definitely needed to have the super moons on there.

See, they all said - the werewolves that was - that once they had their anchor they had control. But sometimes Stiles would see something. A glimmer, a darkness, that told him that some days werewolves were just one misstep away from losing control like Scott did when he was first turned. Even Derek who claimed to have the utmost control.

Life didn’t keep things even keel and easy and Stiles always wondered what would be the trigger to push one of the werewolves in his life over the edge and back into uncontrolled rage. Since he couldn’t ever be sure of the whens, the hows, the whats or even the ifs, Stiles did the next best thing.

It never hurt to be prepared.


End file.
